Wizard Rock Remixed
by arwenbella
Summary: Songfics using wizard rock songs. About anyone and anything. Rated T for language in the lyrics.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm a maniacal fan of the wizard rock band Split Seven Ways, and my friend Ashi and I were talking about Draco…this is what came of it. Oh yes, the lyrics are bracketed, Draco's parts are italicized, and Asteria's are bolded.

Disclaimer: I'm not JKR or Zoë Bromelow.

……………………………..

Saw you at the garden party, you were looking bored and sipping tea

**You were slouching off to the side, looking somehow dashing in your dark green robes, leaning against a trellis, white-blond hair falling in your eyes.**

I thought to myself, Oh I know, he's no hero — but he's pretty

**I doubt you remembered me from Hogwarts, because I was three years behind you. You're more likely to recall my sister, but I remembered you — the bold young Death Eater. Handsome and weary— you had no time for trivial parties, you had been through more than anyone here, and you were full of contempt for us.**

Pansy's really such a bitch, Daphne said you want a witch

**She was always following you around, and you liked it. You'd outgrown her though, you were avoiding her, and she was sulking, saying something snide to a friend. I felt much older than her, despite the age difference. She was just a child, I was an adult; my sister assured me you were done with being a child.**

Who isn't just a gossip queen, well I'll satisfy that itch

**Pansy, always snooping and sneering and spying, seemed so contemptible. She certainly wasn't a threat or a rival. I was right for you, and arrogant and nervous with the knowledge of it, because you might not think so.**

Slytherins must stick together

**A good complement, my sister whispered in my ear.**

'Gainst those who fear us, say we're rotten

**For some reason, I didn't want you sneered at, not by those purebloods who backed out of the war.**

But in the end we're only human

**It was so much harder for you, I knew your story— you got in too deep, and I don't blame you.**

Our hearts are hard, but not forgotten

**It was only love that made you work with those masters of hate— love for your family, for your life, for your tarnished ideals. None of us have truly been able to give them up, really. **

Slytherins must stick together

**You in green, me in grey. How ironic.**

'Gainst those who fear us, says we're rotten

**I didn't want to be sneered at either, or scorned as the woman who chose a Death Eater.**

But in the end we're only human

**I was hopelessly romantic, to think I loved you after having seen you but a few times as a child, and at a pretentious pureblood gathering.**

Our hearts are hard, but not forgotten

**After steeling myself against all the horrors the Dark Lord committed, I was falling for his former follower.**

My mother took me to one side, said Don't break her heart or hurt her pride

_I couldn't think how I could break your heart, Daphne was cold to me and I thought her sister would be the same. And it's impossible to hurt a pureblood's pride. At least, that was what I used to think. Before my own pride was smashed, and my parents' smeared and burned. But I wouldn't hurt you._

Unless you mean it—but I already know you're going to be my bride

_Your light grey dress and light hazel eyes, your light brown hair, they all meant light to me. Even your voice was light, but what you talked about was not. You were beyond foolish prattle, serious and contemplative, so much deeper than Pansy, yet more fun as well. I, arrogant and assuming, could already see you in white, standing next to me at an altar._

I've never been one to believe in wearing my heart on my sleeve

_I had always kept my feelings close; had seen what bragging can do; had felt what bragging _will_ do. But I could talk to you more easily than I could talk to anyone. My father never encouraged closeness, and my mother cared, but couldn't show it._

Or in devotion, or live-long love, but maybe you are what I need

_I had never really believed in love. My parents— I could never decide whether or not they loved each other, their marriage was so convenient and economical, but their affection was subtle—yet it was there. I never thought that I would marry for anything but money, status, pure blood. You had all of those, and yet that's not why I was being pulled toward you._

Slytherins must stick together

_You were ambitious; after all, I was the only Malfoy heir. But you had cunning and true Slytherin loyalty: after all, I was a Death Eater._

'Gainst those who fear us, say we're rotten

_They make_ _Slytherin comments, those pureblooded Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors. And maybe no one but a Slytherin would marry a Death Eater._

But in the end we're only human

_I felt shamed by those laughs, despite knowing they were worthless. The disapproval of the crowd always weighed heavily on me._

Our hearts are hard but not forgotten

_I still felt the snide comments, even if I didn't show it. I still felt something for you, though I didn't know exactly what._

So let's get out of here, my dear

_I had to leave, and I took you with me. The fading, foolish pureblood society that I could never completely throw off was stifling me._

Before we go completely rotten

_My hardened feelings would die soon, and I would end up like my father—trying desperately to get them back. And yours— your feelings were dying too—buried alive._

Fly a broom, chase helicopters

_I want to do something fun and wild for once, we were dying back there, being wasted, our minds atrophying._

Our hearts are hard but not forgotten

_Slytherins might be cunning, ambitious, and cold-seeming, but we are people. We can hurt, we can hope, we can love._

...

A/N: So, how'd I do? Please drop me a review and maybe suggest a song for my next one. I hope the italicization and bolding hold up.


	2. A Farewell

A/N: This is the second installment of this little experiment. I'm a bit stuck on Split Seven Ways these days, I'm sorry. :]

Acknowledgements: _A Farewell_ by Split Seven Ways.

………………………………………

[When I close my eyes, I still see you, your face, your eyes, your hair]

Snape leaned back against the dirty wall. The house in Spinner's End needed a good cleaning, but he didn't care. He set a piece of paper down on the table standing next to him and started laying random lines of ink across it.

[And I wonder what it is lurking in me that's got me so ensnared]

The lines connected, shading and outlining, until they resolved themselves into a pair of narrow eyes. He crumbled the paper into a ball and tossed it into a fitful sputtering fire.

[But I've swapped that hair for the rose-red Mark upon my arm]

He pushed up his sleeves and walked slowly into the kitchen, opening cupboards at random as if hoping to find food. With an angry hiss, he shoved the left sleeve down, obscuring the blood-colored tattoo on his forearm.

[And it would be a lie to claim that I wish him no harm]

A loud knock sounded at the door. He stalked over and opened it with ill grace.

"Regulus," he growled at the slight figure on the step.

"No need to be angry, just came to offer you this newspaper. I know you don't take it. I noticed because one of my brother's friends is getting married to that Muggle-born girl you used to be friends with." He smiled slightly. "I guess it's good we didn't get mixed up with all of that." Then he turned and ran through the dark until Snape could no longer see him.

Snape glared at the picture of the wedding announcement and ripped it down the middle, so the bride and groom-to-be were separated, then added both to the fire, nearly smothering it.

[Now you're with him, and I'll not cry, 'cause I broke far too long ago]

Snape collapsed into a chair and studied the ceiling, mouth set in a hard line.

[I'd send you flowers, my best wishes, but well you know]

He picked up paper and quill again. _Lily, I'm sorry, have a nice life._ That was torn off the parchment and added to the fire. By the time he was done, the once-shaky fire burned strong.

[And I don't look at my reflection, I'm scared of what I'm going to see]

Snape headed upstairs, pulling curtains across windows and turning his face to avoid glimpsing it in lamps and mirrors. He sat down on a rickety bed, putting his face in his hands.

[And as you're putting on those wedding robes, just know you were everything to me]

Snape stood and paced across the room, then slammed the wall repeatedly with his fist. He ran a hand through long, unkempt black hair and shook a few strands onto the floor.

[And it's dark and damp where I am now, running desperately from destiny]

He ran downstairs again, leaving the house and running down the damp street that was Spinner's End, till he came to a stand of trees next to a deserted playground. He paced a clearing in the trees; he walked circles through the swings.

[And as you're putting on that wedding band, just know you were everything to me]

Snape stood still, scuffing his feet in the dirt. When he was done, there was a crude sketch of a lily flower on the ground.

………………………………………….

Please review. I would really appreciate some constructive criticism. I would also like song suggestions, by any wizard rock band you choose.


End file.
